Muéstrame lo que es amar
by Sasha Athenea
Summary: Ella ha sido afectada varias veces en relaciones pasadas, dejándola con la idea de que es mejor estar sola, el es un chico totalmente diferente a ella, que solo busca hacer amigos... pero cae en eso que todos llamamos "Amor", ¿Podrá Yoh devolverle a Anna la confianza de amar nuevamente?
1. Chapter 1

**_Shaman King no me pertenece _**

* * *

Por lo regular cuando llegas a tener varias relaciones, Comparada con una persona que solo a tenido una o dos, Mucho llegan a decir que esas personas son un tanto amargados o demás, pero realmente, mientras mas relaciones tiene uno y fracasan, mas uno pierde la ilusión y la esperanza... esas promesas de amor que tanto veían en cuentos de hadas, que enamoraban y mantenían embobados a mas de uno, solo se volvían un montón de palabrerías que con el tiempo solo se olvidarían, llevando solamente a un final, por ende solamente verían el pasado y pensarían un "_Ocurre de nuevo..._" o "_Perdí mi tiempo otra vez_" y simplemente se encerrarían en su mundo de "_Me Harte de Ilusionarme_" , no como esas personas que han tenida una o dos relaciones, ellas siempre verán al futuro y casi viendo todo de un tono pastel, disfrutando de estar con esa persona, sintiéndose dichosas y afortunadas... afortunadas, eso realmente son, pocos son los que encuentran el amor en sus primeras relaciones, y muchos los desafortunados que intentan muchas veces, hasta que pierden la intención de seguir buscando a esa "_persona especial_"...

...

Suspire con pesadez mientras escuchaba el timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases, solamente tome mis cosas y sin despedirme de nadie salí de esa habitación que solo me frustraba y traía recuerdos que quería dejar en el olvido...

- A-anna-san! - escuche como a lo lejos una tímida voz de cierta peli-rosa trataba de detenerme. Detuve mi andar y vi como ella suspiraba aliviada mientras otras dos chicas la seguían - p-perdone... me entere de lo que paso con el joven Hao... - ella se detuvo al ver mi mueca de desagrado - ¡L-lo siento! - dijo la chica mientras trataba de no llorar- ¡soy tan tonta!

- Esta bien... se que no lo hiciste con intención...- hable tranquilamente para no hacerla sentir peor, aquella chica realmente no era mala persona, solo un tanto despistada, y cariñosa, y fastidiosa, y... suspire, sabia que si seguía con esa lista terminaría mas frustrada de lo que ya estaba...

- b-bueno - la escuche dudar - ¿le gustaría acompañarnos esta noche?, vera, festejaremos aun amigo nuestro -vi como sus mejillas se tornaban de un tono rosado al dejar salir la palabra "Amigo"- ¡y nos gustaría que nos acompañara!

Dude un poco, realmente prefería estar sola, digo, realmente no me interesaba estar conviviendo con gente que solo esperaba que fuera fin de semana para salir de fiesta en fiesta... me decidí, estaba a punto de rechazar su oferta, pero entonces fue que hablo una de sus acompañantes, una chica de unos brillantes ojos rojos que intimidarían a cualquiera, de no ser por esa mirada tan dulce - Estaríamos encantadas de que nos acompañaras, aparte es algo bueno para distraerse, ¿No lo crees? - iba a dar una excusa absurda, hasta que vi los ojos rogones de Tamao... Suspire con pesadez, un esta bien fue lo único que pudo salir de mis labios, las chicas sonrieron victoriosas.

_No se porque llegue a pensar que este seria un día DEMASIADO largo... _

* * *

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

**Hola! hehe~ bueno hace muuucho tiempo no hacia un fanfic (Cerca de dos años y sin contar que este es mi primer fic de shaman king)**

**Realmente no es la gran cosa xD, pero espero sea de su agrado~ ^^**

**~ Alice **


	2. Chapter 2

**_~Shaman King no me pertenece~_**

* * *

Suspire con cansancio, apenas era el segundo descanso, ¡Y yo ya me quería largar de aquí!

Volví a suspirar, ahora con resignación. Exactamente hace una semana fui a la tal _"Fiesta"_ que Jeanne, Pilika y Tamao prácticamente me obligaron a ir.

Realmente fue una fiesta _"Normal"_, aburrida, con ebrios, gente no cuerda por doquier, ¡Y claro!, no podían faltar las típicas parejitas _"Jugando"_ en algún rincón.

-¡Anna!- Brinque de mi lugar al escuchar tan de repente mi nombre, voltee a ver a quien me estaba llamando y ahí estaba, ese chico que hace una semana, era mi martirio, aquel que no podía salir de mi cabeza _... **Yoh Asakura**..._

-¿Que haces aquí-..? - corte abruptamente mi hablar, para que de mis labios no saliera palabras como_** "Estúpido"**_ o algo por el estilo.

-¡Que fría eres!, ¡Y yo que pensaba que eramos amigos!- Un _**"Pensaste mal"**_ quería salir de mis labios, pero me mordí la lengua y observe al chico con frialdad, y esto provoco que el solo riese nerviosamente.

- ¿A que viniste? - dije de mala gana

-¡AH! ¡Cierto!- exclamo con felicidad, y aquí es cuando me pregunto, ¿este chico realmente es bipolar o idiota? - Bueno - dijo mientras dudaba un poco- Hoy haremos Noche de películas en mi casa y yo quería invi- lo interrumpí

-Yo paso...-dije sin pensarlo y de la forma mas fría posible, mire por la ventana al sentir como el se sentaba en la silla de enfrente, no lo veía, mas si sentía su mirada fija en mi, si no fuera que miraba a otro lado, lo mas probable es que estuviera idiotizada observándole.

-Dime... ¿Es por _"El"_?- Me sorprendí un poco, el apenas noto esto solo se atrevió a comentar - No te preocupes ... - no sabia si mis nervios jugaban conmigo, pero jure que por un instante su voz temblaba- El no estará presente...

Lo mire, realmente me sentí mal por tratarlo así - Esta bien, iré. - sentencie mientras sonreía, el se sorprendió, y creí comprender el porque, desde que entablamos conversación, nunca le había mostrado alguna emoción que no fuera frialdad. De la nada comenzó a reír.

-Definitivamente, ¡Me gusta mucho mas cuando sonríes!- Dejo de reír de golpe mientras se... _¿Sonrojaba?_ por su anterior comentario. Comenzó a toser, para disimular un poco su vergüenza creo yo.

-Um... Entonces nos vemos a las 6 en mi casa- y antes de que pudiera comentar algo, se fue.

-Dios mio...- Murmure, mientras que pensé sin meditarlo mucho, **_"Este chico me volverá loca"._**

Sin mas, me quede mirando la puerta por donde había salido mi **_"mejor amigo"_**, mientras me sumía en mis pensamientos- **_Hao...Yoh.._.**- Deje caer mi cabeza con suavidad sobre el escritorio, Mi mente era todo un Caos, y todo comenzó por esa estúpida fiesta.

_**...**_

_**...**_

Ahí estaba yo, entre toda esa multitud de gente, solo pude dirigirme a una pared para recargarme, la gente del lugar se **_"divertía"_**, mientras yo estaba rebosante de alegría, - _Ja, que tontería..._- sonreí amargamente, exactamente, ¿que hacia en ese lugar?, ni yo lo sabia...  
¡Ahh! es verdad, estoy aquí por cierto Trió de locas que me arrastro prácticamente hasta acá, y luego me dejaron como si nada en una mesa cerca de la pista de bai...

¡ALTO! Ahora que lo pensaba... ellas no se darían cuenta de que me fui de la fiesta... ¿o si?, sin dudarlo atravesé ese mar de gente para salir del lugar. Ya afuera, me quede observando a mi al rededor... Vació... Esto era mil veces mejor que andar ahogándome con el olor del cigarro y alcohol. Mire al cielo, realmente era una noche hermosa, de pronto, sentí como si alguien me observara.

-¿Quien esta ahí?- dije de una forma segura y fría, no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando escuche unos pasos acercarse a mi. Sin dudarlo mucho voltee mi mirar para ver a mi acompañante...Ese fue mi mas grande error, me quede shockeada por unos instantes, ya que frente a mi estaba... -_ Hao..._ -alcance a murmurar. mientras aguantaba prácticamente la respiración.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡NO!- Dijo casi gritando el chico, pero mis emociones ganaron y trate de salir corriendo, _¡claro! ¡vengo a esta fiesta para no encontrarme con el y es con el primero que me topo!_, pero ahora mi mayor pregunta era,_ ¡¿QUE RAYOS HACIA HAO AQUÍ?!_.Sentí como una mano detuvo mi huida, lo mire y para mi sorpresa, el estaba tranquilo mirándome con... _¿Ternura?_

-Espera... tu... tu no eres Hao- Note como el chico me sonrió, y solo hizo que mi curiosidad creciera, ¿Quien este chico? y ¿Porque se parece tanto a Hao?

-Acertaste- dije feliz y con cierta tranquilidad- Yo soy su Hermano Gemelo, Yoh Asakura... y veras, esta noche, ¡yo soy la razón de esta fiesta!, Ahora... ¿me darás mi regalo?-dijo mirándome con cierta ilusión, Mientras trataba de asimilar todo en mi cabeza... algo hizo click en ella...

-Espera... ¡¿QUE?!-

-Oh~ ¿acaso no me trajiste un regalo?- dijo desilusionado y rápidamente cambio su semblante a uno mas alegre- ¡No te preocupes por eso!, el mejor regalo es que... ¡Seas mi mejor amiga! -dijo con una gran sonrisa..._ ¿Mejor amiga?_, En que lió me había metido ¡Por dios!.

**_..._**

**_..._**

Suspire por quien sabe cuenta vez en el ida mientras comenzaba a darme ligeros golpes con el escritorio, Desde ese día me hice su _"mejor amiga"_, y mi sorpresa fue grande al saber que estudiábamos en la misma escuela, solo que en distintos salones, y desde entonces en todos los recreos venia a buscarme, no era algo que me incomodase, es mas, me gustaba estar con el. Pero esto era nuevo para mi, por lo regular estaba sola, y de repente llega alguien así a mi vida, que ni amenazándolo de muerte se iba, me pregunto **_¿Podre soportar tener una amistad con el?_**

* * *

**~Continuara~**

* * *

**Hola~! Como están? espero y bien!, y bueno aquí les traigo una continuación algo corta, les prometo que los próximos caps serán mas extensos~**

**Recuerden dejar su Review~ *O* me alegran el día :B! **

**Bye bye ~**

~Alice


End file.
